CH/Character Creation
Character Creation Characters should be built from 200 points and $3000 base starting wealth in a TL8 society. Disadvantages are limited to -35 points and additionally 5 quirks. Wealth must be Comfortable or less. Allies, enemies, patrons, and dependents are available for purchase. Most characters are normal humans with limited access to exotic, supernatural, or cinematic traits. Some characters are goblinized humans, with access to exotic traits, and some characters are gifted with unreliable cinematic or supernatural traits. Attribute and Skill Limits An attribute of 16 or more is considered an exotic trait and is generally off-limits at character creation. No character can have a combined attribute and skill of 30 or more at character creation. IQ 15, Skill-14 is fine, as is IQ 12, Talent +4, and skill-17, but IQ 15, Skill-15 is not. Racial Templates Players can create their own racial template's with the GM's approval. Exotic traits can be purchased freely, but supernatural and cinematic traits need to follow the rules below. Goblinized characters must have Social Stigma (Second Class Citizen) or above-Average racial appearance. Professional Templates Players can but are not required to use an archetype template from MH: Sidekicks. Due to some differences between Castle of Horrors and a normal Monster Hunter game, Sidekick templates need some modifications. # Replace the 15 point motivational lens with 15 points of traits of your choice. # Replace the 4 points in Know Thy Enemy skills with 4 points of traits of your choice. Exotic, Supernatural, and Cinematic Traits Goblinized humans may take exotic traits without restriction. In general, exotic, supernatural, or cinematic traits must start with the Unreliable 8- limitation. It is not required to actually take points for this limitation, as it will rapidly disappear in play. Supernatural skills, including all magical colleges and hidden lore specialties, may be bought normally during character creation. In play, they will have a -6 penalty at first, which will rapidly disappear in play. There is no discount for this limitation. Changed Traits In general, see . Atypically Useless Skills Area Knowledge, Biking, Boating, Computer Operation, Dancing, Driving, Fishing, Gesture, Hiking, Navigation, Riding, Strategy, and Urban Survival are all typical Dungeon Fantasy type skills that are not likely to come up in play. Don't bother putting points in them. Atypically Useful Skills Animal Handling (Dog) is used to control hunting dogs, and it's reasonable for hunting dogs to be on a hunting expedition, so someone may want this skill. Typically Useless Skills Abstract knowledge skills, such as Accounting, Current Affairs, History, Literature, Sociology, and Expert Skills, are not going to be used in the game. If for some reason a PC needs to roll against one of these skills, the roll will be against default if the skill is not part of the character's background or IQ if it. Typically Useful Skills The following skills are likely to be useful for solving problems in the game. Everyone should have bolded skills at the start of campaign. Everyone will probably want skills in italics at some point in the game: Acrobatics, Acting, Alchemy, Architecture, Armoury, Body Sense, Unarmed Combat, Camouflage Carousing, Climbing, Detect Lies, Diagnosis, Diplomacy, Escape, Fast-Talk, First Aid, Guns, Hidden Lore, Hold-Out, Interrogation, Intimidation, Jeweler, Leadership, Lockpicking, Merchant, Melee Weapon, Merchant, Observation, Occultism, Running, Scrounging Search, Shield, Stealth, Survival, Swimming, Tactics, Thaumatology, Throwing, Tracking, Traps, and Weird Science.